ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Looney Tunes (2018 film)
Looney Tunes is a 2018 American live-action/animated comedy-adventure film directed by Brad Siberling for live-action and Eric Goldberg for animation. The film was released on April 30, 2018 to celebrate Bugs Bunny's 80th anniversary. It is the third Looney Tunes theatrical release, the 12th animated film in the Warner Bros. Animation canon, the 62nd Family Entertainment film in the film series, and the sixth film under the "Warner Animation Group" banner. The film was a box-office success, gross over $312.3 millions worldwide, and was a critical success as well, gaining 90% on rotten tomatoes. Sypnosis The film takes place after Looney Tunes: Back in Action, where two presidents (President of ACME (portrayed by Tim Curry) and Vice-President of ACME (portrayed by Michael Keaton)), found that their profit for their ACME company was about to be bankrupt due to the loss of their money. The film then turns to animation in Looney Tunes, where Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and the rest were practicing for their next short to be release all over the entire planet Earth. Cast Live-action *Frank Welker as himself as the host of the movie, presenting the new cartoons created for the movie. **Welker also makes the Road Runner's vocals. *Tim Curry as President of ACME, the main antagonist of the film. *Michael Keaton as Vice-President of ACME, President's right-hand man and the secondary antagonist. Voices *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety Bird, Sylvester Pussycat, Foghorn Leghorn, George P. Dog/Barnyard Dawg, Pepe LePew *Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny *Annie Mumolo as Tina Russo Duck *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Wile E. Coyote *Katy Mixon as Petunia Pig *Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil *Billy West as Elmer Fudd *Maurice LaMarche as Yosemite Sam *Candi Milo as Granny *Tress MacNellie as Penelope Pussycat Production N/A Release N/A Reception N/A Quotes *Bugs Bunny: Mr. Welker, I'm not sure if I can try to do this. *Frank Welker: Why, Bugs. It's not about what you're good at and what not; it's about what you are capable of. ---- *Happy: When did you learn about the company, Mr. Welker? *Frank Welker: Well, what I know is that the company is such in need of saving it from being closure. So if I get to you and your wife, to come to Warner Bros. Animation, and help our animated friends back on track, I can get back on schedule. ---- *Frank Welker: Everyone on set ready? *Everyone: Ready! *Frank Welker: Okay. Lights, camera, action! ---- *Frank Welker: Presidents of ACME, we're about to do the next short, and you two still have butterfingers?! *President of ACME: We do appreciate the way you do; you got at least know what's right or not. *Frank Welker: I'm sorry for what it is, but I will not tolerate the failure of this new short. *Vice-President of ACME: Some of the shorts can be failure sometimes. *President of ACME: Well put, friend. And beside, Mr. Welker, I don't see why all the toons and camera crew should have all the fun in making this new short. *Frank Welker: I don't blame toons and people for their mistakes. See also *Looney Tunes (2018 film)/Credits Category:Movies Category:Looney Tunes Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Looney Tunes films Category:Musical Films Category:Comedy-Adventure films Category:Animated Films Category:2018 films